


PJ Past

by AwesomelyCoolJags



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomelyCoolJags/pseuds/AwesomelyCoolJags
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

This story is a theory based on the PJ Masks past.  
Don't try to relate to the real cartoon cause it...won't make any sense.  
It will/might be updated every two days so DON'T GET IMPATIENT!


	2. Boring Day

PJ Masks,An Yu,Night Ninja,Lunagirl and Romeo are in HQ  
Luna-*hanging upside down* "HOW BORING!!!!"

Owlette-*reading an adventurous book* "Yeah. I wish we could go on an adventure!"

Catboy-*jumping up* "Oh oh, through a lost jungle!"

Gekko-'"And underwater!"

An Yu-"Solve ancient mysteries!"

Romeo,Night Ninja-"AND FIND HIDDEN TREASURE!!!!"

The others look at them with a 'really' expression.

Night Ninja-"We're just saying that'd be nice." *elbows Romeo*

Romeo-*nodding frantically*"Yeah!"

Suddenly a purple portal appears.  
Julie-"HEY EVERYONE,LOOK WHAT I-WHOAAAA!!" *trips and falls*

Everyone-"Julie?"  
Romeo-*helps her up* "Haven't seen you in quite a long time!"

Julie-"Yeah, whatever. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN MY CASTLE'S ATTIC!!!"

Everyone-"Castle? What castle?"

Julie-*excitement dies down* Oh. I...I...Wait didn't I tell you?"

Luna-"Tell us what?"

Julie-"I..well..."

Night NInja-"HURRY UP!!!"

Julie-"Umm..."

An Yu-"Just tell us."

Gekko-"We won't make fun of you. Right guys?"

Catboy-"I'm not making any promises."

Owlette-"I'll find it funny but only if its REALLY funny"

Julie-"I'm...A PRINCESS!! OKAY? DEAL WITH IT!!!"

Everyone-*shocked by the fact*

Luna-"Nothing bad about it."

Owlette-"It actually seems kinda cool."

Julie-"Really? Oh. Anyway. THIS is what I wanted to show you!"


	3. The Quest Begins

Julie puts a thick, brown book down on the table.  
Julie-"THIS AMAZING BOOK!!!"

Catboy-"What's so 'amazing' about that?!"

Julie-"Its what's written inside that's valuable!"

Owlette-"But its just any old book!"

Julie-"ITS HUNDREDS OF YEARS OLD!!!" *getting excited*  
The book had the sun, the moon, a red bird, a blue cat, a green lizard and two dragons on the borders.

An Yu-"It looks very ancient indeed."

Night Ninja-"Why do those symbols look like....uh...."

Luna-"They mean something?"

Night Ninja-"Exactly!"

Julie-*speaking very fast* "So you see I read this book and I found out..."

Romeo-"Julie? I hate to interrupt but you're talking way too fast for any of us to understand."

Everyone nod their heads.  
Julie-"Right. So you see I read this book and I found out we're all descendants of EXTREMELY GREAT PEOPLE!!!!!"

Gekko-"What now?"

Julie-"YES!!!! We're descendants of kings, queens, lords and...other powerful people."

Luna-"Can you tell us who is a descendant of whom?"

Julie-"Yes. But I'm not entirely sure I'm right. It..took me along time because other than this book there's no information about them anywhere."

Night Ninja-"Give me that!" *snatches it, reads a few pages* "Looks like they all had objects that when combined together would reveal their GREATEST TREASURE!!!!"

Owlette-"Not necessarily gold coins."

Gekko-"It could also be their most important possession."

An Yu-"Or an ancient mystery!"

Night Ninja-"It said there were 8 of them. King Tim, Queen Carola, Lord Atlas, The Sinister Sorceline, The Great Mecano, Sun Queen Julia, The Black Dragon and The Golden Dragon."

Julie-"I figured Luna is related to Sorceline."

Luna-*does evil laugh, lightning appears* "WHOA! That's a first."

Julie-"Gekko to Lord Atlas."

Gekko-"I'M GONNA RULE ATLANTIS!! AWESOME!!!"

Julie-"The Black and Golden Dragons have to be you two." *points to Night Ninja and An Yu*

Night Ninja-"Wow! WE'RE ACTUAL DRAGONS."

An Yu-"I believe I am no longer just a dragon girl."

Julie-"Catboy is a descendant of King Tim. Owlette, Queen Carola."

Catboy-"I'm gonna be a king!!!!"

Owlette-"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ANCIENT ROYALTY!!!"

Romeo-"I already knew I'm related to the Great Mecano."

Julie-I knew my ancestry too."

Catboy-"Sooo we have to find their ancient objects..."

Owlette-"Bring them back here..."

Gekko-"To reveal their greatest treasure!"

Luna-Might sound easy..."

Night Ninja-"But its really hard."

An Yu-"Our greatest skills will be put to the test."

Romeo-"Sooo where should we start?"


	4. New Powers? AWESOME!!!

Catboy-"Oh oh I know. Lets look for King Tim's item first."

Owlette-"Okay. But...where?"

Gekko-"Somewhere a king would've lived."

Luna-"You mean like that old castle we go to almost all the time because Catboy thinks a dragon will come out of it one day?"

Catboy-"YES! We solved the first clue."

An Yu-"Not quite."

Night Ninja-*bored* "We still have to find ya know."

Romeo-*impatient* "Then lets go! We might find hidden treasure!"

Night Ninja-*gasps* TREASURE?!! Race you there!"

Julie-"You know, we don't have to run. You've got new powers. Just try something."

Catboy-*shrugs* "Okay." *runs faster than ever* "WOO-HOO!!!!!"

Owlette-"You gotta let me try that" *flies up extremely high, can walk on clouds* "NO WAY!!!"

Gekko-"Maybe I can breathe underwater." *jumps into the moat, is able to breathe underwater* "YEAH!"

An Yu-*super excited* "Guess that means we..."

Night Ninja-*super excited too* "...CAN TURN INTO DRAGONS!!!!!"

They both turn into huge dragons. One black and the other golden. Then turn back again.

Luna-*slightly disappointed* "What about me?"

Julie-"You,Luna,are the descendant of the Sinister Sorceline. Which basically means you can do pretty much...anything. With the intention of doing it as an evil thing."

Luna-"So...things like controlling the weather, making things explode and...other things?"

Julie-*laughs nervously* Yes. Not that I suggest you try it right now."

Luna-"Okay I'll try it right away!" *makes a thunder storm outside* TOO COOL!!!! * stops it* "Huh. Gotta control my powers."

Romeo-*angry* "WHAT ABOUT ME?!!"

Julie-*shrugs* "I told you all to try somethin. Didn't tell ya what to try."

Romeo-"Well...what if I try...THIS!" *raises hands into the air, lot of metal objects start floating* OHHHHHH. I can make ANYTHING using metal. Yeah, I'll try later."

Catboy-"Anyway. Race you all to the castle. Oh,and ONLY by using your new powers." *runs like the wind*

Owlette-*laughs, flies really high* See ya there!"

Gekko-"I'll go underwater and by controlling waves." *jumps into the moat*

Luna-"Umm...OH! THIS CALLS FOR A NEW AND INPROVED LUNABOARD!!! HAHAHA!!! *larger dark black Lunaboard with silver designs appears* AND IT GOES TWICE AS FAST!!!! *flies off leaving a glowing path*

Romeo-"HA! I'll just use my teleporter" *teleporter appears, Romeo teleports away*

Julie-"Okay? Oh I know!" *makes a portal and hops in* 

Night Ninja,An Yu-*turn into dragons* I'll be waiting at the finish line!" *float away really fast*


	5. The Lava River (sorta)

They all reached the castle.  
Everyone-"I came here first!"

Catboy-"Anyway, lets just get the sword."

Owlette-"Okay...how do get in?"

Gekko-"Maybe I could swim across the moat and open the drawbridge?"

Luna-"Great idea. Its amazing how this moat NEVER runs dry."

Julie-"Cause it was made with magic."

Romeo-*to Gekko* "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!"

Night Ninja-"JUST GO ALREADY!!!"

Gekko-"Okay okay!"  
He quickly swims across the moat and opens the drawbridge.

Catboy-"YEAH!!! THIS IS SOOOO EXCITING!!!!!!" *runs in*

Romeo,Night Ninja-*follows*

Owlette-"Lets go!" *runs ahead*

Luna-"Actually I'm also super excited." *runs in*

An Yu-"Well said, my friend." *jumps in*

Julie- "Ok." *catches up*

INSIDE THE CASTLE

Catboy-"Umm...which way do we go?"

Gekko-"Should we split up?"

Owlette-"Ok. I'll go with Catboy."

An Yu-"Me and Night Ninja."

Gekko-"Luna, wanna team up?"

Luna-"Mmm...sure!"

Romeo-"Guess it's you and me, Julie"

Julie-*shrugs*

Catboy and Owlette take the first route.  
Luna and Gekko take the second route.  
An Yu and Night Niinja take the third route.  
Romeo and Julie take the fourth route.

Catboy-*skipping* "Isn't this exciting, Owlette?"

Owlette-"Actually, yes. Uh-oh!"

Catboy-*stops skipping* What's wrong?"

Owlette-*points to lava river*

Catboy-"AWESOME!!!!! And look there's a door on the other side." 

Owlette-"I could just fly but what about you."

Catboy-*points to stones* "I could hop on those across."

Owlette-"Are you sure?" *a few stones fall into the lava,it explodes*

Catboy-"Sure I'm sure!"

Owlette-"Okay then." *flies across, does a thumbs up sign*

Catboy-"OK! Super Cat Jump!" *hops on one of the stones, gets to the last stone, is about to fall in the lava* OH-NO!!!

Owlette-"CATBOY!!!"

Catboy-*falls in the lava* "Wait a second." *taps it* "Its solid!"

Owlette-"What now?"

Catboy-*jumps on it* "Its an illusion!"

Owlette-"If I ever find King Tim I swear I'm gonna hurt him! WHO PLAYS THIS KINDA JOKE!!!"

Catboy-*rolling on the floor, laughing* 

Owlette-"I wonder how everyone else is doing."


	6. A dRaGoN!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile, Lunagirl and Gekko had reached a different place altogether. A room with a sleeping dragon.

Gekko-*whispers* "There really IS a dragon in here!"

Luna-*whispershouts* "Yeah and unless you want it to eat you, I suggest you stay quiet!"

Gekko-*whispers* "Look there's a passage over there." *points to a passage REALLY high*

Luna-*whispershouts* "JUST PERFECT! How on earth are we gonna get up THERE!!

Gekko-*whispers* "I don't know."

Luna-*nearly shouts* "OH! We could climb on the dragon!"

Gekko-"SHHHHHHHHH!!! If YOU want to be dragon dinner, be my guest."

Luna-*whispers* "But its the only way."

Gekko-*whispers* "FINE!!!"

Luna-*whispers* "I'll go first." *sneaks up slowly and carefully, reaches the passage 10 minutes later.*

Gekko-*whispers* "Okay. Now wait there for me." *tries to sneak past but wakes the dragon* "OH-NO!!!"

Luna-*facepalms* "OH COME ON!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR LIZARD GRIP!!!!"

Gekko-*running on the wall in circles* "I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!!!"

Luna-*throws a stick at the dragon* "HEY! OVER HERE!!"

Gekko-*runs to the passage* LUNA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"

Luna-"*shrugs* "Distracting him! While YOU make it here!!!" 

Gekko-"Thanks Luna." *reaches the passage and pulls Luna in* "He can't reach us in here."

Luna-*freaked out* "Yeah totally."  
The dragon tries to squish in, gives up and goes back to sleep.

Gekko-"Gee, we were lucky enough to escape. I hope everyone else is okay."

Luna-"Relax they're fine. I mean, its not like there FIVE dragons in here."


	7. Traps!

With An Yu and Night Ninja

Night Ninja-*walking cautiously* "Does the air feel a bit unsafe in here?"

An Yu-*also walking cautiously* "Indeed. We must be vigilant."

They come across a staircase.

Night Ninja-"Guess its the only way."

An Yu-"Alright. But we must be careful. Its too dark to see anything in there."

Night Ninja-"Yeah sure."

They go down the stairs carefully.

An Yu-*whispers* "Can you see anything?"

Night Ninja-*moving hands across the wall,feel a lever* "No. But I found a lever over here."

An Yu-"Pull it down. Slowly."

Night Ninja-*pulls it down very quickly*

Lots of torches get lit.

Night Ninja-*gasps*

An Yu-"What is wrong?" *gasps* OH MY GOODNESS!! *sees skeletons and bones everywhere*

Night Ninja-"Ok. This...is...kinda...freaky!!!"

An Yu-"KINDA FREAKY!!! THIS IS OBVIOUSLY EXTREMELY FREAKY!!!!"

Night Ninja-"Calm down. We just need to lightly step across this...place."

An Yu-"Okay." *starts stepping lightly*

Night Ninja-*steps lightly on a stone, it moves* "Oh-no!"

An Yu-"What is happening?"

Lots of arrows and weapons start shooting from the walls.

Night Ninja-"Dodge them!"

An Yu-"We are already excellent at that." *starts dodging*

Night Ninja-*while jumping, backflipping and doing handstands* "Yeah, no kidding." 

An Yu-*ducking, flipping and cartwheeling* 

Night Ninja-"Phew! Close one!"

An Yu-"You must be more careful!"

Night Ninja-"YOU'VE SAID THAT A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY!!!"

An Yu-"No need to get angry!"

Night Ninja-"Lets just go." *starts walking*

An Yu-"*follows*


	8. FINALLY!!!

Romeo and Julie were walking down a steep slope.

Julie-"I wonder why it goes underground."

Romeo-"This might've been the castle's dungeon."

Julie-"Why are these here?" *pointing to lots of knight armor standing against the wall that had just appeared" 

Romeo-"Hang on. These weren't here a minute ago."

Julie-"Something's wrong." 

The knight armor suits start moving.

Romeo-*takes mallet* "We'll have to knock 'em out!"

Julie- "Definetely!" *hands start glowing*

Knights-*take fireballs, start running towards them*

Romeo-"OH MY!!!"

Julie-"One-way forcefield!" *makes a forcefield*

Romeo-"Wait." *knights stop* "That doesn't make sense." *knights nod in agreement*

Julie-"Yes it does. Anyways, back to fighting."

Knights-*take war position*

Romeo-"Okay then." *starts smashing the knights and avoiding fireballs*

Julie-"HAHAHA!!! *starts throwing HER fireballs at the knights*

Romeo-*reaches the end* "We did it!"

Julie-*reaches the end* "Yes we did."

Romeo-"Whoa! Look at that."

Julie-"WE FOUND IT."

Romeo-"Three passages?" *pointing to one near the ceiling, another a little lower than that and the last one in front of them*

Julie-"We split up and took different routes thinking it would take us to different parts of the castle. But they all lead here."

Romeo-"Like I would believe that."

Julie-"Is it just me or is something sparkling up there?"

Romeo-"Its just you cause I can't see anythin' up there."

Luna-*falls from the highest passage* "WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Romeo, Julie-"Luna?"

Gekko-*running on the wall* "I'll catch you."

Luna-"As if. Lunaboard!" *hops on Lunaboard* "See, I'm fine."

Gekko-*mouth wide open* 

Julie-*laughing* "Did you see that."

Romeo-*laughing* "It was like his whole world shattered."

Both-*laugh even harder*

Julie-"No offense."

Gekko-*sarcastically smiling and nodding* "Taken, thank you very much."

Romeo-"Okaaaaaaaay?"

An Yu-*come from the doorway in front* "Greetings, friends."

Luna-"Hi."

Julie-"See. Told you, Romeo."

Romeo-"Okay, okay."

Night Ninja-*comes running*

Catboy-*jumps from above*

Owlette-*flies down* "Great. We're all here"

Catboy-"Lets take the sword and get out." *grabs the sword* 

Gekko-"Now which way out."

Night Ninja, An Yu-"NOT THAT WAY!" *pointing to the passage they came from*

Luna-"No way I'm going back THAT way!" *pointing to the passage on the roof*

Romeo-"And we're NOT going the way we came."

Julie-"Can't we just break down one of the walls and get out?"

Catboy-"Thats a great idea! Gekko, knock that wall down."

Owlette-"We can't just break down any wall."

Gekko-"The whole thing would come down with it."

Luna-"What about the roof?"

Night Ninja-"Yeah. Its not like the place needs the roof anyway."

An Yu-"But it is an ancient monument."

Romeo-"The day someone finds out what's REALLY in this place they're gonna break it down anyway."

Julie-"Roof it is." *makes the roof explode*

Everyone gets out.

Catboy-"How long have we been in there?"

Owlette-"It felt like forever."

Gekko-"24 hours."

Luna-"18 hours."

Night Ninja-"12 hours."

An Yu-"10 hours."

Romeo-"I'm gonna bet 7."

Julie-"Actually, we were in there for only half an hour."

Everyone else-"WHAT!!!!!!!"


	9. CLOUDALANCHE!!!

Luna-"Lets go look for another item."

Catboy-"I'm in."

Owlette-"Queen Carola?"

Gekko-"Okay...where is her castle?"

Julie-"You might not believe this but its in the clouds." *points up*

Night Ninja-*sarcastically* "You're right."

An Yu-*sarcastically* "We don't believe it."

Everyone (except Julie)-*starts laughing*

Owlette-"But what if its really in the clouds?"

Romeo-"How are we gonna get up there?"

Catboy-"Don't you have some cool gizmo or something?"

Luna-"Can't me, Owlette, An Yu and Julie just go and get it?"

Gekko-"While we go and find a different item."

Night Ninja-"Sounds good."

An Yu-"My powers do work in the city now."

Julie-"Okay then lets go." 

Lunagirl, Owlette, An Yu and Julie fly up.

Owlette-*gasps* "Over there!"

Luna-"Its a castle...made of clouds?"

An Yu-"No wonder it hasn't been destroyed."

Julie-"Cause it can just repair itself?"

An Yu-"No, because its so well-hidden."

Luna-"Look! Something's sparkling over there."

Owlette-"Queen Carola's item!" *flies down at full speed* *grabs it* "Yeah. Wait what?"

An Yu-*flies down* "Its a mirror."

Luna-*flies down* "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!"

Julie-"Makes sense. What makes you so sure its Queen Carola's?"

An Yu-*points to birds on the border* 

Owlette-"Isn't that enough proof."

Luna-"Did you hear that?"

Julie-"It almost sounds as if its a..."

Owlette-"CLOUDALANCHE!!!" 

Luna-"SAY WHAT!!!"

Julie-"RUN!"

An Yu-"We can't. We need to FLY!!!"

They fly out in time. But Owlette get buried in clouds.

An Yu-"Oh no."

Luna-"Well don't just stand there. We have to help." *flies to the Cloudalanche*

An Yu-"I'm coming."

Julie-"Wait! Stand back."

Luna-"What do you mean..." *gasps*

An Yu-"Unbelievable!"

Owlette is glowing and floating in the air and clouds are whirling like cyclones beneath her.

Owlette-*echoing* "Queen Carola's cloud control!"

Owlette stops glowing and flies back to her friends. The clouds become normal.

Owlette-"That was so cool! Plus we got her item."


End file.
